Past Feelings
by BadWeebFics
Summary: KaixRei ReixKai. All facts found in the manga. Rei and Kai discuss their past encountersm together. Oneshot


Suri: All facts ('cept for the whole love thing) were found in the manga.

Rei: Cool.

* * *

**Past feelings **

Rei laid down on the green hill (grass,people), letting his ponytail blow gently in the wind. "God..." It was really rare when he felt relaxed like this. He was always either chasing down Tyson or Max, or detaching Hilary from Kai's arm.

But Tyson and Max went to the movies, and Hilary went on a shopping spree. Besides Kai, who was back at the house, he was all on his own to do what he pleased.

Suddenly, he felt his muscles tense up again when he heard someone come up behind him. "Good afternoon. Am I interrupting something?" 'greeted' the voice of none other than Kai Hiwatari. "No, not really. Just having a moment of peace for once in my entire life..."

"Ohh, Gomen nasai, then." he said insincerely, because a moment later, he sat down next to him. "Kai, when did you get so...cold?" the elder sighed. "I think I spent too much time in front of the air conditioner." "Kaiii, you know what I mean! You've...You've..." The Russian smirked. "I've, I've, what?"

"..You changed!"

Kai suddenly seemed to have an emotional thaw-out for that split second. Rei seemed a bit more upset than he was nary 5 minutes ago. Kai looked at him. "S-Since when?" Rei wiped his left eye, mumbling something along the lines of "...Stupid wind, tossin' stuff in my eye..."

But Kai knew that wasn't the case at all.

"Since...you know..." Rei choked. "_Those days..."_ Kai gulped. Yes, he did mean what he thought he meant. "I..I really don't know, Rei...Just, not too long afterwards, you know what happened..."

Rei scoffed. "The Blade Sharks..." Kai seemed awfully interested in his fingers at this point. Suddenly, Rei smiled. Then he giggled. "Remember that one time...?"

"I remember it all, Rei..."

"Remember when I was adopted?"

"Yeah..."

_Flashback_

_Two large amber eyes peered over the desk, to the tall man filling out the paper on one side, and back to the woman next to him in the chair. He was nine, but poorly learned, and acted like a six-year-old. He didn't understand what was going on at all. _

_"Okay, and Rei is nine, but was never properly taught academically, so he may ask like a young child around...five? Yes, five sounds suitable. He's also very quiet. When his dad died, he seemed to stop talking alltogether."_

_Alright, Rei may not be the smartest child in the village, but he understood a lot, and knew when to be offended. He coughed, as if to say "Exscuse me, I still have a brain here!" The man looked up and smiled. _

_"Hello, Rei. I'm Jin."_

_Rei ducked under the table, only crying out one phrase, the only he'd saidfor awhile: "Nya!" The woman huffed."He tends to say that a lot...It's his..'thing', if you will.." He lifted his head up more to get a closer look at this "Jin" character._

_He had blue hair in a ponytail, with a leather jacket and looked as if he was dressed for international travel. Next to him was a boy with blue-gray hair, and bright red eyes, which he soon realized were staring back at him. _

_He squeaked and ducked once again under the table. "According to him, he left his village a month or two ago. We found him sick in the middle of the mountains. He was such a pitiful sight." _

_Rei coughed again, louder this time, and the other boy looked at him as well as the other two. The woman turned to the other boy. "Well, handsome, what's your name?" The boy grunted and looked away. "Well,well, who's Mr.Antisocial?" _

_"Don't mind him," Jin began. "Rei, this is Kai. He's your adoptive brother." he turned to the woman. "He was wandering around Moscow on his own, crying. His dad aband---" _

_"Jin, don't tell some bubble-headed floozy about my personal business..." Kai said, crossing his arms. The woman gasped, and Jin looked at him angrily. "Kai, don't talk like that..!"_

_"Okay," the woman coughed. "Here you go. Please take good care of Rei.We're better having lost him." Kai's facial muscles seemed to twitch. "You know what? That's a horrible thing to say to a child who has been through such things. I'm sick of you're annoying chatter and you're offending this boy so much he looks sick."_

_Kai had apparantly been paying more attention than Rei thought. _

_"You're upsetting him so much, can't you see that? He's a deprived child, and you say such things? You should be ashamed." There was a long silence. Jin took the papers and turned the other way._

_"Come along, boys." _

_Rei walked over to face his new "brother". He stared back into the young one's large eyes, which were now being stung withtears.And, throwing his arms around the elder, crying out one solitary word:_

_"Aniki!" _

_End Flashback_

Kai smiled. "I'll never forget that. You called me 'brother'. I'd never felt so loved in my entire life. Not by my mother, father, or.." he paused. "My grandfather."

Rei smiled back. "I took to you very quickly."

_Flashback_

_"Yut..."_

_"Boys..."_

_"Yi..."_

_"Guys..!...Aw, it's no use..."_

_"Sam...Go!"_

_The two boys started running. "I'm going to beat you, Rei!" "Eh?" The smaller boy stopped short, as his elder's ankle "accidentaly" shot out in front of him. "Kaiiii!" he cried, nearly tumbling to the floor. ""Da, Rei-chan?" Kai said, mid-victory dance. "It's not fair, Aniki! You always beat me! Cheater!"_

_Kai smiled. " 'Ey, that hurts, you know?" he said, holding out his hand and helping the Chinese boy up. "Gomen nasai, Kai-Aniki, but it's not fair!" "Oh? Explain."_

_"You always beat me in chess..."_

_"You don't know how to play chess."_

_"You always win in arm wrestling..."_

_"I'm older. Sorry. Not my fault."_

_"And...And...Nyaaaa, I can't think of anything!"_

_"That's 'cause I'm not a cheat, Rei!" Kai licked his lips. "Aww, maaaan!" Rei groaned. "Ah, don't worry 'little brother'." The ten-year-old said reassuringly, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I still love you." Rei smiled._

_"Even if you stink at sports!" and he ran into the bathroom. "Hey, Aniki! Please! Wait for me!" The nine year old shouted, but just as he got running,Jin grabbed him around the waist and scooped him up. _

_"Jin-sama!" Rei whined. "I gots to get Kaiii!" "Oh? Why is that?" 'Jin' asked, walking over to the bathroom. "He said I stink!" he sniffed. "Oh, you know Kai loves you." "Yeah..I know." "Anyway,you have to get in the bath. Will you do the honors?" Rei nodded, slamming his fists on the door."_

_"KAAAAAAAIIIII, ANIKKIIIII! OUT! NOW!" _

_Kai stepped out. "Okay, Okay. Take your bath, little one."he said, ruffling the younger boy's hair "I am NOT LITTLE!" he giggled, jumping into the bathroom and locking the door. "Sure you're not..."_

_End Flashback_

"End then that fateful day..."

_Flashback_

_Rei sprinted after his adoptive brother, crying and sobbing uncontrolably. "Kai, Aniki, what happened! Tell me, please! Tell me!" Kai just shook him off and kept walking. "Kai, please!" he sobbed even louder. "Kai!" _

_Jin grabbed him by the scarf. "Kai! Where in the seven hells do you think you're going?" "Away!" Rei knew from the minute he saw him swiping those blue marks onto his face, something bad was coming. "Away from where?"_

_"Away from you!" He turned and glared at Rei. "You and that little brat!" Rei fell to his knees. "Wh-What..?" "You heard me! BRAT! B-R-A-T!" Rei's head reeled. "Why? What'd I do? I'm so sorry, Aniki, whatever I did, I didn't mean it!"_

_Kai shoved Jin away and ran out the door. Rei chased after him. "Kai! Aniki! Please come back!" He paused. _

_"Aniki! I love you!" _

_Kai froze momentarily, but then started running once again. Rei broke down._

_"Aniki...! Aniki, come back!"_

_(Later)_

_Rei ran up to his room, he opened up his toy chest swiftly to pick up his stuffed cat. It felt fluffier than usual. "Mew?" he heard. He pulled back to see and actual kitten with a note in his mouth. "To Rei" it said on it. He picked it up and read it._

**_Dearest Rei,_**

**_I'm so sorry that I left you and Papa. I know it was a bad thing to do. I know I hurt you. I regret it. You're my little brother, and always will be. This kitten? See him? His name is Driger. Like the bitbeast you have. He's yours. I got him just for you. Speaking of which, I always enjoyed blading with you. You were a formidale opponent in everything you did with me. I'll always love you. Remember that._**

**_ Love, _**

**_ Kai_**

_Rei fell to his knees again, and clutched the kitten tight. "Oh, Driger..." He sobbed. "Kai!"_

_End Flashback_

"And we met again." Rei nodded. "And we swore no one would know accept us."

"Hey, Rei?"

"Hm?"

"I wasn't lying." Rei cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"When I said I loved you. I wasn't lying."

-End-

Well? REVIEW!


End file.
